Becoming a Reaper: Kyoya's Journey
by TheRoseVirgo98
Summary: Kicking off of the "Back In Time" series, Kyoya finds himself intertwined in the world of Reapers. Will he be able to withstand the trials of death itself? Will he rise to becoming a great Shinigami of all of history? Find out, as Kyoya faces challenges he's never faced before!


**For those of you who read the "Back in Time" series before _should_ recognize this piece. It was edited and re-detailed to become something entirely different. Now, I'm doing a different series that I thought would get more in-depth with this idea. Enjoy!**

**Reapers in 1888?**

It was the first day of summer, but the room felt unusually…chilly. _Who turned on the AC? _Was the young, raven haired teen boy's immediate thought. He was half asleep and wouldn't have been if he weren't so flipping cold. As he reached for a blanket, he realized that there were none. A certain brush of irritation washed over the young Kyoya as he turned over, his face making contact with a harder surface than a pillow. He attempted to lie there and try to drift back into slumber.

Unfortunately, the light seeping in through the windows became too much for him to take. He growled underneath his breath and sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes and tired face. _For God's sake…can't anyone sleep around here? _He thought dully as he attempted to wake himself up. His eyes opened with great weight on his eyelids. He shook his head slowly as he heard the sound of a…man yelling with great intensity from a far room. Kyoya's first thought was, _Tamaki? That idiot…_but it was quickly run over with the next thought, _Wait…that's not him. _He knew the sound of the blond Host King's flip outs by heart. He had to deal with it every day since meeting him, the Ootori boy mused to himself, almost smiling at the very memory.

"But Will! He was out there and I just _had_ to get him here!" Said a rather exasperated and yet excited male voice. Though it was higher pitched than normal, the dark-locked boy noticed as he listened to the conversation.

"You just brought him because he looks good, didn't you? Besides, you have work to do. If you screw up again, that means more overtime…" Said a monotone voiced man, which was followed after a brief screech, "You really need to stop hitting me in the head with that! Do I look like a piñata to you?"

"It keeps you in line, doesn't it?"

"You're so cruel to me…" The voice whined helplessly.

Kyoya squinted as he thought he saw a person with a red coat and _extremely_ long hair approaching him. He made no move to get up though, his body felt like led because of his fatigue. He wondered briefly where his glasses were, he looked around himself and saw no shape or form of folded glasses anywhere.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty! My you were just awful to carry over here, you were so heavy!"

_Sleeping beauty? Good God…where am I? _"Good morning. Could you please explain to me where I am? And have you seen my eyeglasses? I can't see much without them. I'm sure you'd understand?" He tried to sound as congenial as possible, but through this foggy sleep veil, he wasn't sure how well he'd done.

The man seemed to blush at his words, "Of course! You're quite cute! If I tell you where you're at? Will you tell me who you are? And I'll give your glasses back." He gave a flirtatious smile and batted his eyes, which would've made Kyoya uncomfortable in any other situation…but not now. He was too concerned with where he was to worry about much else. Well…next to being able to see again. _That _would be nice at this point.

"I am Grell Sutcliff, a deadly efficient butler! You're in the year of 1888, in the Reaper's Record Library!" The red-haired man rolled the 'R' in both 'reaper' and 'record'. Also, when he said his name he gave a hand sign that suggested 'I love you' and stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth. Kyoya's brow furrowed as he took the pair of metallic framed glasses from the gloved hand of the red head. He cleaned the the lenses with his pajama shirt and put them on, pushing them up onto the bridge of his nose with his middle finger as he always did.

"1888?" The confused boy asked. _What the hell?_

"I am Kyoya Ootori, third son to the Ootori family and high school 2nd year. I'm also from Japan. And about this Reaper's Record Library, I've never heard of it." If he knew he wasn't dreaming, and this was actually happening, then he had no idea what to do. Other than he had to get some more answers and quickly.

"What's wrong?" Grell plopped himself on the sofa next to Kyoya, smiling either happily…or mischievously. Kyoya couldn't figure it out, nor did he care to at this point.

"Just thinking." Kyoya answered plainly.

Suddenly a gardening spear flew across the room, hitting Grell in the back of the head, making a hard thudding sound as it made contact with his red head. "Owwww! William!" Grell protested with an annoyed scream. He gritted his teeth angrily and clenched his fists at his sides. Kyoya snickered as he watched the scarlet reaper get flustered like he did. _Though I'm sure it hurt quite a lot. After all...those tools aren't exactly dull. _

The man with dark brown hair fixed his glasses and stated in a monotonous voice, not sounding the least bit amused, "You really are a pain… get to work or I'll make it overtime for you."

"Ugh…if you say so. Bye Kyoya!" Grell said as he stood up and waved cutely at Kyoya. In response, the Ootori boy rolled his eyes. _Good riddance. _

"Sorry for the trouble, Kyoya Ootori is it?" The man William as he strode over to Kyoya who stood up and simply replied, "Yes, that is who I said I am." He silently wished he had some _real _clothes on at this point. Standing here in his night clothing made him feel absolutely ridiculous.

"Interesting…we don't have your record in the library and yet you're here." William adjusted his spectacles with the end of the garden clippers.

"Hm." Kyoya felt implied to ask questions since William seemed to be the one who was in charge here. "So, this is the Reaper's Record Library?"

"Indeed. You're standing in the hall of the doomsday records. The life stories of everyone in the entire world are all here." He extended his hand out to the shelves around them to emphasize his point. Kyoya looked around them and nodded before turning his attention back to William.

William sighed, "It's odd that you're here and without a record book to speak of. I suppose that means that you either don't exist yet or you're not on the to-die list. But either way, it doesn't make much sense to me."

"Well, whatever you know is definitely more than I know. Which is…close to nothing at the moment." Kyoya sighed softly, unsure of what to do now. Usually he was confident…but only when he knew what he was doing. At the moment, he didn't know what he was doing, much less _what _to do. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him.

"Since I'm here, how can I be of use? I don't want to be a burden to you."

William glanced up and down at Kyoya briefly and stated: "Well, it seems you could easily pass for a reaper, but I highly doubt it because you don't seem to have the skills for it."

"A reaper? Are you joking me?" Kyoya tried not to laugh at the very thought. But at the same time…it sounded appealing. What else was he going to do? _Besides find my way back home. _

William shrugged in response. "If you want to give it a try, I won't stop you. If you believe you can do it, then I believe you can as well."

"It's not like I have any other choice." Kyoya laughed, but not because he was amused. But something akin to nervousness seemed to be present within his heart. He wasn't entirely sure why.

"It's not going to be easy, but if you're willing to take the risk. I suppose it would be worth the while. Now, follow me." He turned on his heel and led Kyoya out of the room.

Kyoya thought as he followed after William,_ This is entirely new to me, and how will I get back home? If I do. I'm sure my family will be quite worried about my absence. And Tamaki of course…he'll flip a table once he finds out that I'm no longer there. _

The black haired teen sighed heavily. _Here we go. _


End file.
